1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to smoking accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a smoker""s pipe having a unique cutting edge which permits easy and efficient tobacco retrieval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art tobacco pipes usually require that the tobacco is retrieved from the tobacco container by hand, cut (if necessary) and packed into the bowl of the pipe. This procedure is messy and often results in lost tobacco because of spills. Examples of such prior art pipes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 10,018 (Demuth), Des. 35,637 (Comstock), Des. 143,786 (Arnold), Des. 167,231 (Rehfeld), 1,591,743 (Chance) and 2,594,680 (Rehfeld). None of the above patents disclose any apparatus for cutting tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,929 (Roman, Sr.) shows a procedure for producing a cartridge of smoking tobacco. This procedure requires a separate apparatus aside from the pipe, and is inefficient when compared with the invention as disclosed herein.
Devices for tamping tobacco are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,243 (Bruget) and 4,206,770 (Ozgener). Neither patentee contemplates tobacco cutting and retrieval from a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,849 (Beck) and 4,478,228 (Chister) show apparatus for storing tobacco in pipes. There is no provision for cutting and retrieving tobacco from a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,398 (Calhoun) discloses a device for removing smokeless tobacco from a receptacle. No provision is contemplated for cutting the tobacco or efficiently loading the tobacco in the bowl of a pipe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a tobacco cutting and retrieval pipe as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is drawn to a smoker""s pipe and comprises a tube-shaped member which has a longitudinal opening coincident with the tube""s longitudinal axis. A first end of the member is configured as a bowl having a peripheral rim formed with multiple, evenly-spaced slots so as to create a plurality of relative sharp teeth, which teeth are capable of cutting smokeless tobacco. The bowl is sized to contain an amount of tobacco sufficient for smoking. The tobacco is of the many known commercial types normally sold in tobacco tins or the like. The invention functions to make loading the pipe a quick, efficient and clean procedure.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a smoker""s pipe, which pipe can be efficiently loaded with tobacco.
It is another object of the invention to provide a smoker""s pipe, which pipe can be loaded without direct hand contact with the tobacco.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a smoker""s pipe, which pipe is equipped with means for cutting the tobacco.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a smoker""s pipe, which pipe is easy to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.